Migraine
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Mukuro developes a migraine, and Byakuran makes breakfast for him.


Title: Migraine  
Author: Hotaru/Zorbazura001  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Characters: Mukuro, Byakuran (mentionings of Hibari & Tsuna)  
Pairing(s): slight MukuByaku implications  
Rating: K / K+  
A/N: I think I was unconcially inspired by my sister's Gokusen II-fic Pop for this.. _ Not much, but only a little.  
Summary: Mukuro developes a migraine, and Byakuran makes breakfast for him.

Kreak. Slide. Kreak. Snap. Kreak. Tap. Kreak. Clink. Kreak. Pling. Kreak. Shove. Kreak. Groan. Kreak. Kreak. Kreak. Kreak.

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched and he looked up from his novel to glare at Byakuran. "What." he said between clenched teeth. "are you doing?"  
"Hmmmm~?" Byakuran didn't look up from what he was doing.  
Mukuro tilted his head slightly and looked at the items covering the bed. Papers, sticks, pieces of metal, items Mukuro couldn't quite distinguish. "If it's a game you are creating, then drop it. Choice is the only game you succeeded with, and that was thanks to Irie Shouichi." Mukuro commented, looking back at the book in his lap.  
"Maa, maa... Don't be like that, Mukuro-kun. I need something to focus on, you know."  
Mukuro sighed. "Then why don't you try reading? It's much more entertaining, and very less _loud_." he stressed the last word a little, hoping to get his point through. Not that Byakuran cared. 

Mukuro growled, angry for being dubbed as the former Millefiore-boss's 'baby-sitter' (as Hibari so nicly had pointed out when Sawada had given him the mission to guard Byakuran.)

Mukuro sighed irritably when another loud creaking came from the bed, and he snapped his book shut roughly. He stood up and went out into the kitchen to get something to ease the foreboding headache. He heard the soft clinking of a chain against the floorboards when Byakuran followed him. The sound of the chain that was attached to Byakuran's ankle stopped, and a pair of arms wwas wrapped around his waist. Mukuro sighed and gulped down the medicine together with a large glass of water. "Could you let go?" he asked the shorter man.  
"Ne, Mukuro-kun. Are you mad at me?" Byakuran asked, refusing to let go. "Are you angry because I'm still alive?"  
Another sigh. "I'm not angry at you." Mukuro said. "I'm annoyed, because I haven't slept properly for almost three weeks. You never keep quiet, do you?"  
"Hn? I don't?" Byakuran looked as confused as ever.  
"You're always talking or causing a mess when you're awake. And when you're asleep, you still talk."  
"E-eh.....? I do..?" Byakuran looked at him, trying to seem innocent. Mukuro hit him in the head loosely. "Yes. Baka." Byakuran sat down on the kitchen-floor, sulking. He poked at the chain, tugging at it to wrap it around his hand. Mukuro sighed when he saw Byakuran pout and fiddle with the chain. He took a hold of the back of Byakuran's shirt and pulled him to his feet. "You are too annoying, Millefiore." he commented sourly. He felt he was developing a migraine, and he felt sick. He tugged Byakuran with him, pushing off all the items from the bed, and shoved him down on the bed, slumping down beside him. "Shut up, be still, shut up, leave me alone, shut up."  
He repeated 'shut up' several times in the hope of the words ggetting through to Byakuran. 

"What's wrong, Mukuro-kun?" Byakuran tilted his head to the side, his eyes wide with something similar to worry.  
"...head..." Mukuro grumbled.  
Byakuran looked at him for a while, then climbed out of the bed and scurried out of the room. Mukuro groaned and pulled a pillow over his face. The pillow was soon pulled away though, and Byakuran made him sitt up. "Drink some water, might make you feel better."  
Mukuro drank the water offered to him, then slumped back in the bed.  
Byakuran stroked his hair and face, actually keeping quiet. Mukuro soon fell asleep against the soft feather-pillow, wrapping his fingers around Byakuran's hand as he shifted a little. 

When morning came and Mukuro woke up, Byakuran let out a happy 'whoop!' and hugged him. "Feeling better?"  
Mukuro nodded. Byakuran got up and pulled him out of bed. "Good! I've done breakfast for you!" Byakuran led him into the kitchen and Mukuro stopped. "I'm _not_ eating marshmallows, Millefiore." he said darkly.  
"I have bread too!" Byakuran chimed as he placed some of the white candy on a slice of bread and pushed it into the mictowave for a little while. "And pineapple!"  
Mukuros sighed, making a mental note _NOT_ to let Byakuran make breakfast again.


End file.
